cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Krell
"Use the Force, chicks dig the Force" - Anthony Krell Anthony Krell..., the name of a young man who lost his parents before he was even old enough to talk, a man who lived as a slave for the hutts, who was one of the few people in the Galaxy to call the Jedi Temple his home, one who saved countless lives in the clone wars, and train so hard to become a Jedi all his life... only to lose it all in the Great Jedi Purge... The story begins (early life) Anthony Krell was born on Nar Shaddaa 23 years before order 66. His real mother abandoned his father Fordo 4 months after Anthony was born, Leaving him struggling to take care of his new son on his own. Fordo met a new Girl by the name of Selena shan, she would soon be Anthony's step-mother. Not long after they married they were taken prisoner and worked as slaves for a hutt called Nova. Nova was cruel and showed no mercy to his slaves. On the little spare time he had, Fordo took up the work as a bounty hunter. He was trying to get enough credits to pay Nova to let his family go. By the time Anthony had reached the age of one, Fordo was on Umbara hunting a crimelord for Zero the hutt. Little did the Krell family know that the bounty hunter named Durge put a bounty on Fordo's head because he was accused of stealing a bounty from him. A mandalorian by the name of Jareor (meaning one who recklessly risks his life) took the job and was on the hunt for Fordo. He finally tracked Fordo down in a small village on Umbara. Fordo was questioning villagers where he could find his target when suddenly his was shot straight threw the heart from behind. The villagers screamed. Fordo touched his chest and saw blood on his hand before falling over dead. Jareor took the corps and flew away on his jet pact. After he got paid by Durge the body was shipped to Nova the hutt. Nova laughed at the sight of the corps and gave it to Selena. A private funeral was held for him out-side Nova's palace. A second funeral was held on Fordo's home planet "Concord Dawn". Selena was heart broken because she was pregnant with another son named Blade Shan , Whom Fordo now would never meet. Too close to call (10 years later) Anthony was now 11 and his brother 10. They often gambled against dangerous thieves on the little spare time Nova gave them. Like there father they were trying to win enough money to convince Nova to let them go. They knew he would not be easy to convince, seeing how he was already rich like most Hutts. They had been gambling for about 4 years now and had reached almost 30,000 credits --not half as much as Nova would accept. Anthony and his brother were in the kitchen, washing dishes. There mother was cooking for the Hutt and his thugs with 5 other slaves. They silently did there work, listened to the music outside in the band lounge where Nova and his thugs were constantly partying, eating, and watching the slave girls dance. Suddenly they heard blaster fire in the band lounge. The music stopped and they heard screaming. Anthony and his brother paused and looked at each other. They foolishly walked outside the kitchen to the band lounge, there mother worriedly chased after them. they were just outside the door when they saw one of Nova's guards fall to the ground dead, steam rising from a hole in his chest. They looked at the door and spotted to dangerous looking men, a Weequay with a long trench coat and green goggles. The other a Twi'lek wearing a brown jacket over a black jumpsuit. several more men and woman of all species equipped with blasters, and swords walked in and stood behind the two men. Nova looked fearlessly at the two men. "who dares enter my palace?!" he demanded. The Weekquay spoke in a sarcastic tone "I am Hondo Ohnaka! This here Twi'lek is Yorn Nuro! We have formed an alliance. We are here for the riches... if you cooperate, no one eles dies today". Nova looked angry, "YOU DARE!? YOU DARE THREATEN NOVA THE HU-". Hondo didn't Wait for him to finish. He drew his sword and slashed Nova in the stomach. "Kill every one! There riches are ours!" Yorn yelled. The pirates started shooting the thugs and slaves and started bagging up the vauables. The Pirates raiders were weak, but they made up for it in their numbers. Anthony, Blade and there mother ran toward the door, dodging blaster fire. They were almost to the door when Anthony saw out of the corner of his eye, his mother getting shot in the chest and fall to the ground. "MOTHER!!!!" he screamed. He ran over to her and saw the pirate that shot her. The pirate laughed and aimed his blaster at Anthony. Anthony charged at the pirate and as hard as he could, punched him in the stomach. The Pirate screeched in pain and fell to the ground. Anthony backed away a few feet. A medic pirate took out a x-ray scanner and scanned where Anthony struck him. The medic looked at Anthony in terror and said " y... you shattered his left rib cage...". Anthony looked confused and starred at the Pirate he injured. He ran back to his mother where blade was kneeling. He knelt down and told her " i.. its ok mom! where gonna get you out of here!". Selena was losing blood fast. The pirates got what they came for and quickly left. Police droids and Medics entered the door and flooded the room. ((( 3 hours later ))) Anthony and Blade were in the waiting room of the nearest hospital from the palace. Anthony was thinking if his injured mother would survive. He never even knew his Dad, He didn't want to lose his mother now. What he did to the pirate's rib-cage also crossed his mind several times. It was unexplainable. A Rodian with a long white coat interrupted Anthony's thoughts. He led them to their mothers room. A Togruta with another white coat greeted them. They spotted there mother on a hospital bed wearing an oxygen mask. "She is unconscious, but she just might make it" the Togruta spoke. Blade looked at her blaster wound. The Togruta looked at the two boys, "your Mother is very lucky to be alive, if the bullet had been two inches to the right, it would have gone straight threw her heart.". "Straight threw the heart"... it reminded the brothers how there father died. Niether of them wantned to think about it. They were just glad Selena would recover. Visit of the Jedi A few years past since their mother was injured and they escaped slavery. Anthony was almost 14, Blade turning 13 recently. Without being forced to be responsible to do there slave work, The brothers turned.... pretty unresponsible. There hung out with the wrong crowd, went out and partied every night, and drank booze underaged. That would soon all change. It was a pretty normal day on Nar Shadda, thieves were stealing, Hutts were ruling, it was chaos as always. Little did Anthony and his brother know that this day was about to get a whole lot more interesting... The brothers where walking down the streets talking about recent happenings when Blade started holding his head and yelled in pain. Out of nowhere a wookie wearing tan robes and a Kel Dor wearing brown walked around a corner and spotted Blade. The wookie ran up to Blade and yelled "BE GONE SPIRIT!". Anthony had no idea what that was about, but he would find out soon enough. An hour later Anthony was in the living room listening in to the conversation in the kitchen. Blade was sleeping on the couch. Anthony noticed his brother open his eyes and sit up. Blade saw Anthony and asked: "wha... what happened?" "you blacked out after the Wookie dude screamed in your face for a spirit to go away. He and the Kel Dor are in the kitchen talking to mom" "what are they talking about?" "I dunno, its kinda hard to hear them from here, but they kept mentioning a sith spiri Perso_tyvokka_01.jpg|Master Tyvokka Master Plo Koon.jpg|Master Plo Koon t that was supposidly taunting you." "That would explain the visions I was having" Anthony and Blade walked into the kitchen to find out what was going on. The Wookie, Kel Dor and Selena paused and looked at the young teenagers. The wookie smiled and walked up to the boys and said "Why hello there, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Master Tyvokka of the Jedi, this is my apprentice Plo koon". " I'm uhh... Anthony Krell and this is my brother Bla-". The Wookie interupted "This is Blade shan!". "uhh... right" Anthony replied. Tyvokka seemed more interested in Blade. (Probably because he was a descendant of Bastilla and raven) "So why are you here?" Anthony questioned. "We are here because you are here" Plo koon replied. "every thing is so clear now" Anthony said sarcasticly. Selena gave him the look that said "behave". Tyvokka spoke again "We came here on a mission to find something". "Find what?" Blade spoke. Tyvokka smiled again "Why you of course". Plo Koon looked at Anthony "You are a Force user...". Anthony was shocked. He somehow always had the idea that he could use the force because of what he did to the pirate a few years back, and a few other strange happenings. Tyvokka explained that Blade could also use the Force. Anthony thought to himself "That would explain the time Blade poured a glass of milk using his mind". They Confirmed that they were here to bring Blade to corusant and train him as a Jedi... only Blade. Anthony didn't know how to take this news and felt a bit hurt. They wanted Blade because he was part of the most powerful blood-line ever known, and could be a big help in the war. Blade however demaded Anthony come with him and refused to go other wise. Tyvokka denied the idea immediately, Plo Koon on the other hand considered it and spoke with his master trying to convince him. Tyvokka and Plo discused it and decided to contact the council to discuse this matter. The council decided to take Blade request and Bring Anthony to the temple as well. "We leave for Coruscant tommorow. It will be a long trip, be ready." Tyvokka explained to the young teenagers. Anthony nor Blade could sleep that night... A long trip Anthony and Blade woke up early the next morining. They had already packed their bags the night before and were now scarfing down fruit and Nuna sausage. The brothers talked about what life might be like as a Jedi, with all the danger they would face, and how they would be able to control their Force abilities. the conversation seemed to carry on forever, suddenly there was a knock on their door. It startled Anthony. They walked out of the kitchen and opened the door, Tyvokka was there. "It is time" he told the boys. They hugged their mother, and said there goodbyes to all their friends including Blades closest friend (besides me :D) Aktik the Jawa. After they said goodbye to every one they started making their way towards the shuttle. Anthony looked back at Selena one last time, she smiled at him before he rounded a corner. After a long walked they reached the platform. Plo koon Greeted them. There were two Consular-class cruisers waiting on the platform. A Republic pilot dressed in blue walked out of one of the Shuttles and spoke with Tyvokka. The Wookie looked troubled and walked back towards the brothers. "There is a small problem. you two will have to take seperate shuttles to coruscant.". Anthony shrugged and got aboard one of the cruisers, Blade and the two Jedi climbed aboard the other. Anthony was a bit nerous about being in a starship. He had never been to another city before, now he was traveling to an entirely different planet. Another pilot with a long orange trench coat and red cap greeted Anthony. He had a short Grey beard and scar acrosed his left eye. "I am Captain Drayko Mord. Would you like a quick tour of my ship?". "Eh.. sure, why not?". The captain smiled an started the tour. (3 1/2 hours later) Anthony was sitting at a round meeting table examining his Fathers old combat knife. It had a smooth wooden handle with a rubber grip, and a long curved blade. Anthony and Blade each had one of their fathers possessions, Blade having a journal about things you needed to know to survive as a warrior, Anthony having the Knife his father used to stay alive when in a fight with his bounties. Anthony looked behind him at two guards wielded with an EE-3 carbine rifle, a DL-44 blaster pistol, a small combat knife, and a tasor. "They're protecting me like I'm a celebrity" Anthony thought to himself. Suddenly out of know where Anthony heard a loud explosion and fell out of his chair. The guards looked at Anthony and told him to stay here and then ran to the cockpit. Anthony didn't listen and followed any way. He got to the cockpit just in time to hear a pilot say "the other cruiser! its been shot down!' TO BE CONTINUED Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Republic